


[A] [L]ingering [O]mnipresence, [N]egating [E]motion

by Halloweengirl



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Minor Injuries, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: 2B wanders through the city ruins, accompanied by her Pod. Meanwhile, she reflects on her surroundings.
Kudos: 5





	[A] [L]ingering [O]mnipresence, [N]egating [E]motion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this is short and probably bad, but I watched a NieR:Automata playthrough a few days ago and I had to write something about it  
> Curse you Yoko Taro, you fucking genius :(

Step. Step. Step.

Another building engulfed by thousands of years' worth of viridian plantlife.

Step. Step. Step.

The faint rustling sound of machines moving around aimlessly in the distance.

Step. Step. Step.

Anemone's camp wasn't too far from here, wasn't it? Turn right on the next corner and follow the Resistance members' voices. Maybe the leader would have another request for her. Clear up that zone, deliver this equipment to Pascal, contact the Bunker for extra intel regarding her current assignment...

2B made her way up an outrageously overgrown tree root, and reached a nearby rooftop with ease.

Step-step-step-step-step-step-step-step.

A gust of wind slightly lifted her silvery-white hair as she let her gaze wander through the area. She could clearly see the suffocating dunes of the desert as well as the joyous fireworks and balloons of the amusement park. Skyscrapers, however, obstructed her view of the machine-infested forest. All hail the Forest King, she bitterly recalled.

Letting out a sigh, the YoRHa android took a step forward, heel clicking against the hard ground, and dropped off the rooftop. She indifferently grabbed her Pod to slow her fall, her motions ingrained in her program from years of experience. Her eburnean sword obediently followed after her, a golden circle surrounding the suspended blade. The Pod seemed to waver a bit due to 2B's weight, but it stubbornly held its ground and refused to drop like a piece of scrap metal.

As she kept going further down, expertly maneuvering her fall through ancient, tipped-over structures, 2B failed to notice a russet iron rod poking out of some concrete. The moment she saw it, it was already too late. The fragment painlessly tore through the external layer of her right arm—not enough to damage her circuits, but still drawing out a thin stream of haematic fluid. Great. That meant some maintenance would be required. Good thing 2B had no nerves to feel pain in the first place. All she noticed was a small discomfort radiating through her limb.

Still gliding in zig-zags between lines of buildings, almost acting like a stitch between them, 2B's dress gently fluttered with the light breeze. There were no windows for her to actually stare at her own reflection, all of them having been broken one way or another centuries ago. She didn't want to look at herself out of vanity, obviously—mere curiosity was all it was.

Softly and silently landing on a moss-covered sidewalk, the android let go of her Pod and slid her gloved finger on the injury. Some liquid stained her index—not that she cared, of course. According to YoRHa, she had no right to care about anything.

After all, emotions were prohibited.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Vague Hope (Cold Rain) while writing this and goddammit I had tears in my eyes the whole time *clutches fist*


End file.
